


Is that my shirt?

by evelynangle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Magnus Bane, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming, Sharing Clothes, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelynangle/pseuds/evelynangle
Summary: Alec wakes and finds Magnus preparing a delicious breakfast in the kitchen.





	Is that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry its so bad and awkward but I wanted to write something so have some really bad porn ;m;

Alec woke to his hand hitting cold sheets.

With a deep inhale he pushed himself into a sitting position. Was it too much to ask for some cuddles after a late night of fun with his boyfriend for Angel’s sake!

Dragging himself from the bed he began rummaging through the remains of clothing from the night prior. Where was his shirt, it was right here, it should have been right here on the floor by the entrance of the bedroom; He had practically torn it from his torso as soon as he entered so it should of landed right here!

He growled in frustration. First he doesn’t get his morning cuddle. And now he can’t find his shirt. It was one of his best too!

“Alexander?” A voice called, faint, clearly coming from the kitchen. Bringing with it the smell of coffee and, was that bacon? Or maybe sausage?

Maybe today wouldn’t go as bad as all else predicted.

With shuffling steps Alec entered the kitchen eyes falling upon a set of broad shoulders, cloaked in-wait

“Is that my shirt?” Alec asked as his eyes roaming across the form of his sleep (among other things) ruffled boyfriend.

_Long tan legs leading a line up, up, to the hem of his shirt. Dark denim just long enough to cover the perfect curve of his ass. The fabric pulling taut as it trailed up the line of his spine to the nape of his neck. Seams straining around godly arms, the cuffs unbuttoned and rolled up to account for a shorter arm length._

Magnus was glad his back was still to his boyfriend else it would have given away the sly smirk starting on his face.

“Perhaps.” He turned the heat of the stove to low, before turning to face the Shadowhunter slowly creeping closer like a moth to a flame. His hair flopped over his forehead. Loose, unstyled, untamed. Skin bare of his usual armor, glamor down. Every imperfection bare to the world.

Just the way Alec liked it.

“I can take it off if you like.” He stated with a glaze of coyness. Hands moving to the last couple of buttons at the bottom of the shirt, covering his manhood and protecting any modesty he might have left.

“No.” Alec lunged forward knocking aside the other man’s hands as his own slipped inside the shirt to caresses a firm, warm stomach. His thigh slotting in-between the others, head ducking into the crook of his neck.

He pressed feather light kisses all the way up his neck, paying special attention to the trail of dark marks from the night prior. A hint of teeth against the curve of his ear.

Magnus let his head fall back, baring his neck to Alec. “Ah, Alec. Our breakfast is going to burn.” His hands pressed lightly against his boyfriend’s chest. Truthfully he could he flick his fingers and the food would be fine, but where’s the fun in that hm?

Alec pulled back dragging his hands out of the shirt and away from soft, warm skin. “We can’t have that now can we? It’s bad enough that one of the things you’ve prepared for me is already burning hot.” He said with slight grin.

They locked eyes for a short moment before they each burst into giggles.

“As much as I appreciate the compliment that was really bad Alexander.” Magnus said through his giggles.

Alec stepped closer, a hand reaching around to turn the stove off and move the pans of the heat. Purposefully pressing against Magnus from hip to chest.

“Is it working?” Alec whispered hands coming to rest on slim hips.

Magnus feigned contemplation, letting his fingers trail up Alec’s stomach and chest.  “Coming from you? Yes.”

“Good. Because I’m hungry.” Alec growled, suddenly dipping down, his hands curling around the back of the other’s thighs. Lifting him in a smooth movement and depositing him onto the countertop.

He stepped forwards spreading Magnus’ thighs using his body. Leaning forward to claim Magnus’ lips.

When they parted they were panting, sharing each other’s air.

“Well then.” Magnus flicked his tongue out to wet his lips. “What sort of boyfriend would I be if I let my darling go hungry?” He pressed his heels into the meat of Alec’s ass, trying to pull him closer. The bulge in Alec’s briefs obvious were it pressed against his inner thigh.

Alec licked his lips. His shirt had fallen open, more than it already was. Revealing even more of that deliciously toned, bronzed torso. God, he was practically salivating. He trailed his hands from the v of his hips, dragging them up his sides. Slowly over the curve of his pecs, one stayed, thumb rubbing little circles over a dark nipple. Drawing a quiet gasp from Magnus’ lips. The other hand moved further up dragging over a collarbone and under the hem of the shirt. He pushed it off of one shoulder, following it down with his hand admiring the firmness under his palm.

He dipped his head pressing a kiss against his sternum, then another, higher this time. And another until he reached the hollow of Magnus’ throat. He mouthed at his Adam’s apple, teeth carefully grazing sensitive skin, eliciting a shiver.

Magnus let his head fall back, he was already panting. He arched his body into those loving hands and mouth. This, this was something her cherished. In all his many lover’s, flings, one night stands. Never had he received this sort of attention, until Alec.

A whine slipped past his lips as Alec sucked a hickey just above his Adam’s apple, adding to the already present array adorning his neck.

Alec’s hands slipped low again pressing firmly again his hips, supporting his weight as he pulled back from his neck.

Then.

The remaining buttons of his shirt pinging across the kitchen counter and floor.

Well if Magnus wasn’t already fully hard, he was now.

“As much as I like that shirt, and like seeing it on you. You can’t keep a starving man from his meal.” A hand wrapped around Magnus’ length giving him a single stroke.

Alec brought his hand to his lips, tongue flicking out to taste the drops of precum wetting his hand. “Delicious.”

“Ha~” A few more drops of precum dribbled out of his cock and down his length towards his balls.

Alec clicked his tongue and sunk to his knees and promptly licked a stripe up the underside from base to tip. “It would be such a shame if any were to go to waste. Don’t you think Magnus?”

When Alec made no move to touch him again Magnus realized he was waiting for an answer.

“Yes. It would be quite the shamaaa~!” His words strung out into a cry as Alec suddenly engulfed him in the wet heat of his mouth, tongue working at the underside of his head. A hand around his base, and another caressing his balls.

“Oh fuck!” Magnus’ hips bucked, wanting more of that delicious sensation.

The hand on his balls slipped lower, past his perineum. His legs spread further on instinct, apparently not wide enough for Alec.

The Shadowhunter pulled off of him with a pop, hands cupping under his knees pushing his legs up so his feet rested on the counter, exposing all of him to the Shadowhunter’s mouth.

Then that mouth was back on him, mouthing at his balls with little licks and sucks. Then it went lower.

Magnus’ hands tangled in messy dark hair as a wet tongue licked a heavy strip across his hole. Then another, and another until his cock was drenched in precum and his thighs where shaking from the effort of keeping himself open for Alec.

Alec wrapped a hand around Magnus’ cock slicking his hand. He pressed a finger against his hole, slipping in easy. He pushed his tongue in next to his finger, lapping at his walls.

He pulled back, sitting back on his heels as he pushed in a second finger. Scissoring and stretching him.

Alec looked up. God he was beautiful. His skin shinning with a layer of sweat, muscles quivering, his own shirt hanging from his well-muscled shoulders framing his pecs. Head thrown black with parted lips. And the best part was it, he was all his.

Alec reached down and dragged his briefs down under his balls and gave himself a few strokes, squeezing at the head. He could cum from just watching Magnus. But that’s not how he wanted this to end.

He let his fingers slide from Magnus’ sufficiently slicked and stretched hole and stood.

“You ready baby?”

Magnus sat up, tugging him closer. “You could ask to fuck me in the middle of a council meeting and I would still say yes.” He curled his fingers around Alec’s shaft lining him up.

They both groaned as Alec sunk into him until his balls met Magnus’ ass.

Alec stayed still for a moment before pulling out only a fraction and grinding his hips back into him. Hunting for Magnus’ spot. Didn’t take him long to find it with his perfect aim.

Magnus’ back arched as the head of Alec’s cock relentlessly rubbed against his most sensitive areas. He clenched rhythmically and involuntarily in response to the pleasure shooting up his spine.

It wouldn’t take much for each of them to cum.

With a few forceful thrusts that had Magnus’ bones rattling. A hand rubbed against the head of his cock and he was cumming with a loud cry of Alec’s name.

As he came his insides pulsed and clenched around Alec. He pressed as deep inside as he and with a groan he came, spilling himself deep inside his lover before his body collapsed, head nestled into Magnus’ neck breath chilling Magnus’ sweaty skin, raising goosebumps.

Magnus’ hands came up around his neck, holding him close, one hand combing through damp hair as the post-coital haze faded leaving behind a milky warmth.

Alec pushed himself up on shaky arms and gently withdrew his now softened cock. He Helped Magnus down from the counter top and onto shaky legs.

Magnus leaned forward, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. They parted when a gurgled growl resounded in the quiet of the kitchen.

“I should finish breakfast, after all it seems someone is quite hungry.” Magnus smiled as he soothed a hand over Alec’s stomach.

“Can you make it double? Maybe add some of those pancakes shaped like stuff?”

“Of course.” Magnus snapped his fingers, a fresh set of bowls appearing on the counter.

“Cats or Runes?” He asked as he turned, beginning to prepare the batter.

Alec dragged his eyes over his boyfriends back “We both know your gonna end up doing cats babe.” His eyes caught on a white tinted glimmer moving down his boyfriend’s thigh.

“I do not always do cats!” Magnus retorted twisting to glare playfully at the other. He stopped upon seeing the dirty grin on his face.

It’s not much of a surprise to say they didn’t eat any real breakfast until after noon.

 

 


End file.
